Summer Fun
by brnnttebabe12
Summary: takes place shortly after d2! all the ducks are having fun together in Minnesota! but what happens if A boy and a girl have to stay together? a girl and a boy get closer? and hormones start to kick in? dont know thats why im writing about it!
1. Finding out

Author: brnnttebabe12  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mighty ducks (sadly.I wish I did does that count) Disney and the NHL do.  
  
Author's Note: I hope you like my story please review. p.s. I have a group at yahoo called ducks4ever plze join!!!  
  
Summary: For the rest of the summer team USA spends the time in Minnesota having some odd and wrong fun.  
  
(at campfire the night they got back) Julie's POV  
  
god how many times does Averman have to play that song? oh good I heard Charlie say that five versus of we are the champions is enough, I agree I couldn't sing again if I tried. "well guys we better get going we have an early day tomorrow!" Bombay stood up and looked at all of us. I unfolded my ticket and was about to cry again because tomorrow we had to go home. wait my flight wasn't until 8/25 and it was only the 30 of July. "Coach?"  
  
"Yes Julie?"  
  
"my ticket says that my flight isn't for another 25 days,"  
  
"well your correct,"  
  
"so they're staying for the summer?" Jessie asked happily  
  
"yes Jessie they're staying,"  
  
"yah!" everyone shouted jumping up and down  
  
Connie's POV  
  
yah this is awesome I will have Julie to hang with, wait just a minute. now I knew Portman was staying with Fulton, and it would be Dwayne, Kenny and Averman, and Luis would stay with Adam, but where would Julie stay? everyone knew my place was being remodeled and that I was staying at my aunts. well my aunt doesn't have room for anybody else, so will Julie be in the hotel still? "Coach Bombay?"  
  
"Yes Connie?"  
  
"Where will Julie stay?"  
  
"don't worry it has already been handled,"  
  
"Julie if it is ok with you I talked to your mom and I talked to Charlie's mom, they both said it was fine for you to stay at Charlie's, ok?"  
  
"yah that fine," I saw both Charlie and Julie's faces light up because I knew they were good friends and didn't mind. I was fine with that.  
  
Goldberg's POV I saw Mrs. McKay, Coach Bombay, and Mr. Tibbles head off to go talk somewhere so I knew it was the perfect time for teasing. "ah, Charlie and Julie sitting in a tree!" Averman and I both chanted  
  
"shut up Goldberg! shut up Averman!" Adam yelled at us harshly  
  
then Charlie replied "Julie and I are just friends so shut it you too!"  
  
"ok whatever," the Averman picked up the guitar and handed to Dwayne and started on the first verse of rock and roll all night. shortly Portman and Fulton joined in. oh god please get me earplugs.  
  
Guy's POV  
  
I kept trying to put my arm around Connie but she would move. god she is so stubborn, but I still love her. Julie just stared at me and laughed as I tried to do this so I through a marshmallow at her head. oops.  
  
Charlie's POV  
  
god I hate those two. Julie and I are just friends, we don't like each other like that, I think.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I think Charlie doesn't have a crush on Julie so that gives me the whole summer to get her to like me.  
  
Author's Note: alright the campfire is over. those are some of the peoples thoughts. Does Charlie like Julie? Will Adam use up his whole summer trying to get Julie to like him? Will Goldberg and Averman ever not be annoying? Does Guy get the hint Connie does not want his arm around her? *even if he doesn't he is still hot* What else will happen? don't know still thinking. hope you like my story. don't forget I have a yahoo group ducks4ever!!!!!!!  
l8er and pe@ce out 


	2. Staying at Charlie's

Julie's POV  
  
"alright Julie welcome to Charlie's apartment!" Coach turned towards Charlie and I. "I hope you feel comfortable here, if anything goes wrong don't be afraid to call alright?"  
  
"ok Coach," soon after that we said our goodbyes and Coach left for his own home. Charlie gave me the grand tour it wasn't too bad, and his mom was really nice, his step dad was a little confusing, and his baby sister was so cute! "alright honey you will be sleeping in Charlie's room and Charlie will sleep on the couch, is that ok?" Charlie's mom had just ordered some pizza and we were all in the living room watching TV.  
  
"it's fine but if Charlie prefers to sleep in his bed I can sleep on the couch," I didn't want to interfere.  
  
"oh no Julie it's fine," Charlie looked at me with his big babyish smile it was so cute. "ok, you sure?"  
  
"yes, I'm sure, and I think the pizzas here mom,"  
  
"ok Charlie as long as your sure," the pizza was there and we ate it up very quickly. it was as if none of us had ever eaten before.  
  
(three hours later, Julie was in bed and wide awake, and she hears a knocking at her door)  
  
Julie's POV I heard a knock on the door so I got up quickly to answer it. and standing there was Charlie, in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. "hi u awake?"  
  
"apparently," I smirked  
  
"funny Julie, I couldn't sleep and I heard my TV so I was wondering..."  
  
"wondering what?"  
  
"may I come in and watch TV with you?"  
  
"yah that's fine, I cant sleep either,"  
  
Charlie's POV  
  
oh my god she said yes. ok Charlie think its just Julie I mean Julie you know one of your best friends. snap out of it. wow she looks pretty, I'm sitting right next to her, she is wearing an old basketball jersey and pajama pants, and she still looks pretty. ok Charlie now I'm scaring myself!  
  
"want some popcorn?" I turned toward Julie and she shook her head yes.  
  
"I'm starving I mean Charlie the pizza was good but it wasn't enough,"  
  
"same here, I'll be right back...ok?"  
  
"yah that's fine," she continued to watch TV. when I returned she was lying on her stomach towards the TV and she looked kind of tired.  
  
"you look tired maybe I should go," turning towards door  
  
"no I'm fine and besides you made all that popcorn, someone has to eat it!"  
  
"JULIE, don't tell me you are going to eat all of,"  
  
"no silly, unless you don't want any,"  
  
"of coarse I want some, hey want to watch a movie?"  
  
"sure," I got up and slid the movie The Goonies in.  
  
"hey I love this movie!" Julie said in a hyper way.  
  
"me too," we watched over an hour of it until I turned to see that Julie had fallen asleep. I decided to turn it off since I was pretty tired too. I picked Julie up and put her under the covers, I gently made sure her head was rested and then I did something I would never regret. I leaned down and gently kissed her on her cheek. she shifted slightly and I was scared I had woken her up. then I heard her mumble.  
  
"goodnight Captain duck,"  
  
"goodnight Julie bean," and then I walked over to the door and closed it gently and finally went to bed myself. 


	3. on the phone

(the next day at Connie's aunts)  
  
Connie's POV  
  
I woke up at about 9:30 am and I decided to call Jules to see what was going on. I picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"hello?" Julie sounded as if she just woke, did she?  
  
"hey it Connie, you sound tired did I wake you?"  
  
"yah but that might be a good thing,"  
  
"so how was your first night at Captain Duck's?" I was just so curious  
  
"it was fine we were up till like 2 in the morning watching The Goonies and eating popcorn but it was fine," I noticed Julie's voice trailing off there must be something she's not telling me.  
  
"anything else happen?" silence then I heard her answer.  
  
"well I must of fallen asleep and...promise you won't tell anyone especially Goldberg or Averman?"  
  
"yes promise just give me the details woman!"  
  
"ok, well I fell asleep and I guess Charlie picked me up and tucked me in and then it happened,"  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!! tell, tell, tell!!!!!" oops I think I just yelled in Julie's ear.  
  
"he kissed me on the cheek...and I kind of liked it and then he said goodnight Julie bean and I told him goodnight Captain Duck and it was just so sweet what am I saying I mean its Charlie right?"  
  
"ok Julie breath now did you say he kissed you?"  
  
"yah but it was only on the cheek," "well your right about one thing Charlie is a sweetie, I mean I love Guy but if I could just change one thing it would be his attitude I would switch it with Charlie's," I heard Julie laugh slightly and then I joined in.  
  
"well I got to go because I think breakfasts ready so bye Connie, I'll see you later,"  
  
"ok bye Jules," and then I hung up. wow Charlie kissing Julie this was new, I didn't even think he liked Julie like that, I mean I knew Adam worshiped her, Portman thought she was a babe, and a few others on the team liked her too, but I never would have guessed Charlie did. or maybe he doesn't.  
  
Author's note: ok a lot of you think this is going to be a Charlie/Julie fiction well I have a few surprises for yawl l8er. so I am going to start on the next chappie now and I hoped you liked this 1. please read and review.  
l8er and pe@ce out 


	4. something to do

Charlie's POV  
  
I knew Julie was awake because I heard her walking around my room, probably talking on the phone to Connie. then I saw her she walked down stairs in this light blue halter top, and these blue jean shorts, wow she looked amazing, all I was wearing was my new ducks jersey and a pear of blue jeans.  
  
"hey sleepyhead!" Julie looked at me with a wide grin.  
  
"what time did you get up mister?"  
  
"9:00," we were walking into my kitchen now where it smelled like sausage and scrambled eggs. my little sister was banging her plate on my cat's head lightly, I don't know how he put up with that. my mom was cooking over the stove, and my step dad was reading the newspaper at our little round wooden table.  
  
"oh big deal a half hour before me," we both started laughing.  
  
"good morning you too," John (step dad) had set the newspaper down and was walking over toward us.  
  
"Charlie you have some phone messages," my mom mumbled as she went over to my sister Alyssa who was trying to stuff sausage up her nose.  
  
"who from?"  
  
my step dad replied "Jessie, Adam, Guy, and Luis,"  
  
"oh ok," I looked at Julie she got my hint, we both ran into the living room and put the phone on speaker while we called the number which appeared to be Jessie's.  
  
"hello?" it was Terry. Terry had not come with us to the Goodwill Games because he decided that he had a much better carrier in basketball then he did in hockey, and he was right.  
  
"hey Terry this is Charlie and Julie is Jessie there?"  
  
"yeah hold on," I heard him scream for Jessie in the background.  
  
"hey Charlie and Julie, what up?"  
  
"nothing much, want to meet at the pier?"  
  
"well okay, but Adam, Guy, and Luis are here so we might be a little late, ok?"  
  
"yah sure that's fine, tell them to bring there bathing suits okay?"  
  
"yah alright," I hung up and sat down on one of the chairs with Julie.  
  
"you don't mind swimming do you?"  
  
"of coarse I don't mind swimming, I love to swim, it's just Portman I mind,"  
  
"do you want to call Connie for backup?"  
  
"well we could invite everyone," with that Julie and I called the rest of the ducks and they all agreed to come.  
  
(about to leave to go)  
  
Julie's POV  
  
as I laced up my rollerblades I decided I had to ask Charlie a question.  
  
"Charlie what is the pier?"  
  
"oh its this big old dock over at mill creak pond, everyone loves to go swimming there, and its got a long shore for tanning,"  
  
"cool," Charlie smiled and we were off. It wasn't that far of a skate from his house so I didn't mind.  
  
Author's Note: alright folks this is my chappie hope you like please read and review! alright my next chapter will be about there swimming pond thingy. here are some questions and evil thoughts, imagine Goldberg in a bathing suit, imagine Fulton afraid of water, and imagine Averman loosing his swim trunks in the water. yikes!!!!!!!!!!! alright as C-Chan would say spread the duck love! lol  
l8er and pe@ce out 


	5. swimming day pt1

Fulton's POV  
  
I was awoken by Portman's loud snoring this morning. Portman and I were on our way to meet the rest of the ducks at the pier. I hated swimming ever since I saw that Jaws movie so I was a little nervous. I mean I didn't want to look like a wuss in front of everyone, but I don't know I guess I have water phobia. Portman and I were taking the bus there because I don't live close to the pier. I turned to Portman and said  
  
"so do you like swimming?"  
  
"yeah it's ok I guess, but the only reason I want to go is because I want to see Connie, Julie, and girls I don't even know in bathing suits." we both laughed at this gesture.  
  
"yah I'm with you on that one," I saw the pier's sign so I tugged the cord for the bus to stop, Portman and I got off and were welcomed by Charlie, Julie, Adam, Jessie, and Guy.  
  
"where the others?" Portman asked before I could.  
  
"there coming, they said they should be here in a few minutes," Jessie turned and led the way towards the shore line. soon afterwards Connie, Dwayne, Luis, Goldberg, Kenny, and Averman arrived. everyone was ready to swim except me, so I made up some lame excuse that I wanted to work on my tan with Luis, who wasn't swimming because he didn't want to mess up his hair.  
  
Portman's POV  
  
"ewwww," all the guys commented as Julie and Connie revealed there bathing suits. Julie was in a blue bikini and Connie was in this purple one piece that revealed most of her back. They both looked hot.  
  
"shut up you perverts," Connie said as she turned towards all the guys.  
  
"oh yea Connie looking rather hot physically and mentally," Averman commented pretending to have a mike in his hand.  
  
"leave her alone Averman!" Julie snapped back  
  
"fine I will just do your memo then sweetie,"  
  
"oh and what would my memo be?"  
  
"the same,"  
  
"very smart Ave," I joined the rest of the ducks in laughing. we all got ready to swim, even Goldberg who was a scary site. Luckily he had a shirt on and swim trunks, not just swim trunks. I thought of a way to get on his nerves.  
  
"hey Goldberg loose the shirt because you know it just turns me on when your topless!" Goldberg's face turned red and before I knew it he ran into me and pushed me in the water.  
  
"great idiot now my shirt is wet too,"  
  
"so what's wrong with that," they were all laughing at me now.  
  
"because unlike you I wasn't planning to swim in my shirt!"  
  
Charlie stopped laughing for a minute and then said "that's why you were supposed to bring a change of close bash brother!"  
  
"well I did I brought shorts only because I wasn't planning to get my shirt wet,"  
  
Julie had a big grin and said "well I guess your just going to have to put up with a wet shirt, I mean at least its your shirt not your shorts, because if it was your shorts you would look like you peed your pants!" they were all laughing really hard now.  
  
Charlie's POV  
  
after a while we stopped picking on Portman. Julie, Connie, Luis, Guy, and Fulton went to tan. now Julie and Connie I can understand, Luis didn't want to get his hair wet, Guy wanted to make sure Luis didn't flirt with Connie, and Fulton I have no idea why he's over there. Portman, Dwayne, Adam, and I played volleyball. luckily I was on Adam's team and we were beating the crap out of Portman and Dwayne because Portman kept having to explain to Dwayne how to play. then the last group was Kenny, Russ, and Jessie were playing in the water. I saw that they were in the middle of a splash war. then an idea his me.  
  
"hey everyone, come here!" they all gathered around.  
  
"want to go to dead man's drop?"  
  
"Charlie, what's that?" Julie looked beautiful in her bathing suit. yuk what am I thinking?  
  
"you'll find out," I heard a lot of sures and uhs and okays so we the ducks were on our way to 'dead man's drop'.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
I was glad on what Charlie suggested because it was one of the coolest places at the pier. we all walked in a group down the shore. I quickly strode so I could catch up to Julie.  
  
"hey," I smiled as I walked along side her.  
  
"hi, Adam?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"what's this 'dead man's drop' place?"  
  
"oh its really fun, you'll find out in a minute but until then I want to keep it a surprise,"  
  
"ok thanks a lot for the info," she rolled her eyes sarcastically and we both started laughing.  
  
"so Julie um...you look great," she blushed.  
  
"thanks so do you," I felt myself turn red too.  
  
Julie's POV  
  
wow Adam just noticed me. and when I said he looked great I wasn't lying because he looked way cute in his swim trunks. Charlie looked great too. alright Julie now I'm starting to scare myself these are my best friends here. then suddenly I felt Adam tap my shoulder, I turned to him and he told me to look up and so I did, and there it was 'dead man's drop'.  
  
Author's Note: who does Julie like? what is this 'dead man's drop'? will Fulton overcome his fear? and will Luis ever swim or will he be too busy worrying about his hair? I don't know I'm still thinking. please read and review!!!!! the ducks rule!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
l8er and pe@ce out 


	6. swimming day pt2

Charlie's POV  
  
as I led the ducks down the hill towards dead man's drop I glanced back to see Adam flirting with Julie. it made me so mad. what was I thinking I mean its not like I like Julie or something is it?  
  
my thoughts were interrupted by Averman's voice, what a surprise, "Charlie are we there yet???"  
  
"shut up Averman we'll be there in a minute or two ok?" I was holding myself back from killing that boy because he really gets on my nerves.  
  
"fine I'll shut up as soon as we get..." finally we were there. for a while there was an awkward silence among the ducks. I glanced around and most of them had their mouths open in an O shape. it was really funny.  
  
Julie's POV  
  
I was talking to Adam when suddenly I saw this huge dock that must of bin 50 feet off the ground, it was really high. that must have been dead man's drop because the river flowed right under it, and I just saw this boy dive off. it looked really scary. I walked slowly up behind Charlie and whispered into his ear  
  
"so this is dead man's drop? you were right it is very scary looking," he got a big grin on his face.  
  
"well that's the point Julie bean it's supposed to be scary," he put his arm around me.  
  
"oh really?" we were near the water's edge so I decided to push Charlie in. he went in with a big splash, and everybody's attention went on him when he stuck his head up.  
  
"what did you do that for?"  
  
"I don't know, but it was funny wasn't it guys?" everyone nodded with agreement and started laughing, except Fulton who I noticed was kind of shaky this whole time. I decided to talk to him, but privately so Averman wouldn't make fun of him.  
  
I pulled him to the side, "hey Fulton, what's wrong?" he nervously answered, "it's just I don't like to uh...(whispering) swim," he frowned.  
  
"there is nothing wrong with not liking to swim."  
  
he looked at me, "its not that I don't like to its just...ever since I saw that Jaws movie I've had a huge fear of water,"  
  
what??????? the Fulton, the bash brother, the tuff guy? I must be dreaming, "you afraid of water? you must be kidding?" he motioned for me to be quiet.  
  
"you cant tell anyone because if they knew they would make fun of me," he blushed.  
  
"no they wouldn't, well yes they would, but they're your friends Fulton they can live with it,"  
  
"plus this is a river so there is no Jaws, come on give the water a chance,"  
  
"I'll try but I'm not promising anything," he smiled and we both walked to the ladder that led up to Fulton's one fear, drowning or being eaten by a killer white shark.  
  
Authors Note: what's going to happen to Fulton, will he have fun on dead man's drop or chicken out in front of the ducks? Will the ducks have fun on dead man's drop? don't know still thinking, p.s. please read and review!!! lol! ducks4ever fly together!!!  
l8er and pe@ce out 


	7. swimming day pt3

Fulton's POV  
  
I realized I was climbing up the ladder towards my biggest fear. I was starting to shudder a bit. I reached the top and all the ducks were already there. the first one to dive off was Jessie, so we all knew the proper way to drop off dead man's drop. how wonderful! Portman was next, then Averman which Julie knocked off because he said something annoying like usual, then Goldberg who was afraid of heights but did it anyway with his eyes closed so he wouldn't look like a wimp in front of the ducks. Adam went next, then Connie and Guy went together holding hands because Connie looked as though she was going to have a heart attack and of course Guy was there to comfort her. Russ, Dwayne, and Kenny who all did it with no fear what so ever. the last 3 were Portman, Charlie, and Julie. great the 2 people I want most not to see me scared, oh well at least Averman wasn't up here to mock me.  
  
"alright Fult you and me can go next!" Portman said excitedly patting me on the back.  
  
"maybe Fulton should go last, you know save the best jump for last?" Julie nudged Portman in a playful way. thank god for Julie, man she was willing to flirt a little with Portman just to get him overboard so I wouldn't be embarrassed.  
  
"okay what ever you say babe," Portman winked at her and then jumped off.  
  
"I hate it when he calls you girls that," Charlie said sticking up for Julie and Connie like usual.  
  
"it's okay Charlie, Fulton maybe you should tell Charlie what you told me?" I thought for a minute, should I? I guess so I mean Charlie is like one of my best friends and unlike Portman I knew he wouldn't laugh.  
  
"well okay, you see Charlie I am kind of afraid of...," I trailed off.  
  
"what Fult? afraid of heights, getting hurt?"  
  
"no...I'm afraid of water,"  
  
"you afraid of water but why?" he looked worried for a minute.  
  
"well because of the movie Jaws," I looked up frowning at the two of them.  
  
"and I didn't want everyone to laugh at me, because I'm supposed to be tough, mighty Fulton, not afraid of water wimp,"  
  
"Fulton you're not a wimp, lots of people are afraid of water, I mean everyone has to be afraid of something," then Julie spoke up  
  
"I mean I am afraid of monsters, scary movies sometimes give me nightmares," she laughed a little, and I noticed I started to smile.  
  
"and I'm kind of afraid of the dark, but I'm really afraid of losing all my friends and my family," Charlie said as he started to burst out laughing.  
  
"If we are afraid why are we laughing at those fears?" I really wanted to know  
  
"because Fulton, if we don't laugh at them, or conquer them then we will always be scared," Charlie pointed at the edge  
  
"hey if you want Charlie and I can jump off with you," Julie reached out her hand for mine, as I took both her hand and Charlie's we all took one step and jumped off.  
  
Author's note: please read and review! I want to know what you thought! : ) lol alright questions are is Fulton going to make it down alright? what are the ducks gonna do next on their summer fun? don't know I'm still writing, if u have any suggestions please tell me! ducks4ever fly together!!!  
l8er and pe@ce out 


	8. swimming ends, and more games begin

Fulton's POV  
  
I had just jumped off dead man's drop and I'm actually still alive!!! I felt myself hit the ice cold water and I knew I did it, of course with a little help from Charlie and Julie, but no one had to know that except Julie, Charlie, the life guard that was standing up there, and myself.  
  
I was so glad that I didn't chicken out in front of the others and that I made it safely to the bottom! go fulton go fulton oh yea go me!!!  
  
Charlie's POV  
  
I leaned over and whispered to Fulton, "see I know u could do it bro,"  
  
"I want to jump off again, can we jump off again Charlie?"  
  
just then Julie leaned over "but Fulton I thought you were scared that Jaws was going to come for you," a smirk creeped across her face.  
  
a big smile spread over Fulton's face "oh screw Jaws!!!!!!!!!!!! lets do it again and again......" he continued until they reached the top of the drop and then voluntarily jumped off first without a second thought. we had created a water monster!!  
  
Julie's POV after a bit more diving and swimming we headed up to this little fair ground and got some hot dogs, but I have a feeling that Connie was eating Guy's tongue rather that the hot dog. I went over to her and offered her a bottle of lip gloss and she was plenty happy to except it. Then I returned to my seat between Charlie and Adam.  
  
After we had all finished our lunches we headed back to Charlie's to watch some movies.  
  
Connie's POV  
  
I sat next to Guy almost all day and the one moment that I go to sit next to Julie, Guy decides to pull me into his arms and we start making out again, until Charlie's mom notifies all of us that her and Charlie's step dad are going out to dinner, and that Alyssa would be at a babysitters.  
  
Russ got up and turned off the TV with a few groans added in afterwards and than announced, time for a little game of Truth or Dare.  
  
Guy's POV  
  
oh yeah truth or dare, a great excuse for me to kiss Connie!!!  
  
Portman's POV  
  
"oh yeah truth or dare, one of the best games ever am I right bash brothers?" Fulton nodded and gave Portman a high five but little Kenny dude just looked dumbfounded.  
  
"truth or dare what's that guys??" Kenny still looked dumfounded.  
  
"you dunno wut trute or dare is Kenny, even I kno wut dat is," Dwayne patted Kenny on the shoulder.  
  
"alright little man truth or dare is when a person picks someone and asks them truth or dare if the person says truth then you ask them a question, but if the person says dare then you dare them to do something like in Connie or Guy's case to go in the closet and do things to each other," I felt a smile come over my face as I was hit hard with a pillow from Connie and kicked in the back by Guy.  
  
Kenny suddenly looked up, "oh I get it, I think I've played that before,"  
  
Russ volunteered to go first and also said, "now that everyone has been informed by Portman about the art of truth or dare let the game begin,"  
  
Charlie's POV  
  
oh no!!!!!! what if someone asks me if I like Julie, wait a minute what if Connie and Guy brake something while there in the closet? awwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!! my head was pounding from all the thinking I had been doing during summer.  
  
Author's Note: I kno I haven't updated in a long time but since its summer n all I decided now would b the time. lol:-D I hope u enjoy the chapter!! please read n review!! n also check out my other story, D4: The Olympic Games!!! oh and by the way if you all have any truths or dares that you want to be asked just let me know k? I don't usually answer questions but if u have any just ask. ducks4ever fly together!!  
  
Questions:  
  
Moondazzler17: why the ducks call Adam 'cake eater'? I think they call him cake eater because he is so rich and from the preppy part of town, and sometimes people call money cake so maybe that's why. if any1 has some other suggestions why just tell me and I'll try to post them!!!!;-D 


	9. chocolate underwear, people blushing, an...

Russ' POV 

ok soooooo I spun the bottle n it landed on Averman…this is going to be so good!! "ok, Averman, truth or dare??" he winked at Goldberg and said dare…YES!!!

"ok…I dare you to strip down to just your boxers…cover yourself with whip cream and chocolate…and for Charlie's sake do it on some old newspapers(so not to get the floor nasty)…and then you have to run around the entire floor screaming…I'm a gay chocolate smore, come lick me!!" right after I got the last word out of my mouth everyone burst out laughing, except Averman who's face was beet red.

Averman's POV

I really am going to kill Russ…o he's going to so get it!!! grrrr…well to prove I'm not a wimp I went and did what he said. This one old lady apparently thought I was an older man and spanked me on the butt as I ran by…at least I can pick up old people…god!! Plus this one guy sent his dog after me and I almost got my boxers ripped!! I am really going to kill Russ!!

Goldberg's POV

hahahahahaha…Averman looks so funny!!! and to top it off I remembered my camera so snap snap…blackmail!! He is so going to kill Russ!!!

Portman's POV

"ok guys now it's the bash bro's turn" hmm…who should I pick? o I know…,"Connie, truth or dare?"

"um…truth," she looked around nervously, she is so getting it!

"have you and Guy ever done more than just making out?" she got a mean put nervous look on her face as some people laughed and some listened for an answer.

"no, we haven't and aren't planning too at the moment," Guy was now the one beet red and Connie just sat there with a satisfied smile as she belted at the back of my head and I yelped in pain. How rude!!! Charlie looked up and said,

"unwanted info!" so did a few other ducks that have known those two like forever. Gosh what wusses!

Fulton's POV

"ok now it's my turn!!" Charlie replied

"o great to bash brothers in a row…this should be good!" o yes Charlie it is because I pick you.

"Charlie, truth or dare?" Charlie hesitated then replied,

"dare," I knew he was going to pick dare…because he probably loved to be hero!! which is good for me because I have a good one!! it would prove my thoughts!!

"Charlie, you have to French Julie on the lips!" I smirked, Adam got a little irritated, Portman just watched as did the others. Charlie went over and sat by Julie, moving the hair out of her face. Does Charlie even know how to French kiss?

Author's Note: ok I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, it's just with school and all I've been super busy…but here it is and I hope you like it…I'm also going to try and update my other story too!!! so here are my usual round of questions: Is Charlie really going to kiss Julie in front of everyone? what will be Adam's reaction? will Averman ever get the chocolate out of his pants? and will Goldberg be cruel enough to really use those pictures as blackmail? ok everyone I'll try and update soon…please review!! ducks4ever fly together!!

JeN


	10. kiss and confusion

Fulton's POV

is he really gonna do it?

Julie's POV

o my gosh! ok…is Charlie really gonna do this? wait...am I really gonna do this? I've never kissed anyone before! other than family…what if he thinks I'm bad? what if I am bad?

Charlie's POV

ok…so here I go…I've never really kissed someone before! what if I do it wrong? what if she thinks I do it wrong! God help me! I can't do this! I just ca…

"oOoOo GO CHARLIE, GO JULIE, GO CHARLIE…SUCK SOME FACE!" Julie and I both jump and turn to see…

"O shut up Averman or should I say s'more head?" I heard Julie taunt, at least she still has the ability to talk! grrr I now officially hate Fulton! hmm maybe I should tell his Jaw's secret…no I could never do that! stupid conscience!

Adam's POV

is Charlie really gonna do this? he knows I like her! but…it is just a dare…it's not like he can help it! ok…but I still don't like it!

Portman's POV

now this is an awesome dare…but I would've been better if both the girls had to get on the kitchen table and strip…or is that just me? haha goalie and the captain hahahaha! what am I five?

Fulton's POV

after Julie and Averman stopped arguing I finally decided to speak "Come on you two it's not like we have all night."

Julie replied "Why does everyone want to see this soooo much?" Charlie still sat there dumbfounded…

"Ok fine Cat Lady, raise your hand if you want see Charlie and Julie make out?" most of the team's hands went in the air except Adam, Connie, and a few others.

"Ha! I win…now come on you two!" Charlie and Julie both gave me faces and then turned back towards one another. They both leaned in at almost the same time…and amazingly didn't bang heads. There kiss was normal at first, but then Charlie must of deepened it because it became full on French! that's my boy! hahaha…ok now there done! darn it was getting good! o well…now I have to watch for their reaction…ok Julie was looking at him dumbfounded and Charlie looked weird…yep he definitely likes her! I knew I was right…I'm always right!

Charlie's POV

wow…that was…amazing! NO! it was not amazing! I can't be! o GOD I LIKE JULIE! I'm dead…….

Julie's POV

wow…that was so…different! it was perfect for a first kiss! it was just so…o GOD I DON'T LIKE CHARLIE DO I? uhhhh…

Dwayne's POV

I dun think I like this game very much anymore…hmm weird hope I don't have to do that…I wonder what's next?

Portman's POV

everyone jumped as the door swung open...dang it was Charlie's mom! no more truth or dare…o well maybe later!

Connie's POV

as everyone started to leave I pulled Julie aside… "Jules?"

"hmm?" she looked at her feet.

"are you gonna be alright staying here tonight after what just happened?" she looked at me sincerely and replied

"yah, I'll be fine…I just have to think that's all" we chatted a little bit more until I hugged her by and left…Guy by my side…what am I gonna do with him?

Charlie's POV

Julie and I silently cleaned up, not looking at the other the whole time. my mom and step dad came and said goodnight to us and then went to tuck Alyssa in and go to bed. this gave me a chance to talk to her, but before I could she went into my room and closed the door…darn girls!

Julie's POV

I know it was kind of rude to do that, but I just wasn't ready to talk…I changed silently into my pajamas and went to bed. a few hours later I was awoken by a knock on my door. I got up to answer it an standing right there was the person I needed to talk to.

Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't been updating! well anyways I hope you like this chapter! I dedicate it to all Charlie/Julie shippers! there's like hardly any updated stories involving them anymore! come on share the Charlie/Julieness! anyway we need more stories about them and that's final! ok here are the questions: Do they really like each other? if so what will Adam do? who's at Julie's door? (well technically it's Charlie's but o well) and what will happen next? I'll try and update soon! until then :-P ducks4ever fly together!

JeN


	11. A Little Bit of 'talking'

Julie's POV

There he was…he was just standing there in his big t-shirt and shorts, with a big old bag in his hands looking at me. Finally he spoke,

"We need to talk…come on" come on? Come on where I'm mad at you…err don't know why, but

"Come on where? I'm not very happy with you at the moment, Conway" oh my god I just call him "Conway" …hmm I must be REALLY mad

"Why are you mad at me?" umm…what am I supposed to tell him?

"I have my reasons" okay…that was good Jules…I just need to relax…why is my stomach hurting so bad…maybe I'm hungry? Hmm maybe he has food in that bag…I wonder

"Besides what's the bag for?" come on tell me!

"You'll find out if you come with me Julie bean" aww he called me Julie bean and gave me that stupid cutesy smile of his…alright I'll go.

"Fine I'll come" okay so where I we going?

Charlie's POV

Relieved she would come, I finally grabbed her hand and we snuck out of my apartment. I dragged her to the elevator; her complaining the whole way about what was in the bag, and where we were going. She looked weirded out as I pressed the roof button.

"Uh Charlie why are we…"

"You'll find out when we get there" I swear she's so stubborn sometimes…

Finally the elevator door opened and I saw her mouth form an O… I guess the city did look kind of cool from up here. I had to steer her out of the elevator and around to the coolest part of the roof…the part that looked over the pond. I opened the bag and felt her eyes on me…I removed a blanket and a huge thermos along with a plate.

Julie's POV

"Okay just because you made me s'mores doesn't mean I totally forgive you" even though that was really sweet, plus he even brought hot cocoa and a blanket.

"But it helps right?" aww he is so cute…never mind I mean its just Charlie, plus I'm mad at him…

"I guess it helps a little" hmm…

"We need to talk Julie" uh oh…Charlie definitely is being serious; he doesn't usually call me Julie unless he's serious.

"Alright what about?" even though I know the answer…

"What about? The kiss of course" duh of course I knew that…I guess this kid does not get sarcasm.

"Julie are you mad that you and I kissed, or weirded out, or did you not like it?" his voice died down with that last line. Umm…I'm not sure I'm ready to answer that because I might be all three things…

"I don't know Charlie" I didn't know

"Do you want to try it again?" that last phrase seemed to blurt out.

Charlie's POV

Holy CRAP! Did I just say what I think I said? She's looking at me funny…now she's getting kind of close! She's SO going to hit me…but wait? Oh my god…she's kissing me.

Julie's POV

I decided what the heck? I'd kiss him…at first it was just a simple kiss, but then it deepened. Did I just like, put my tongue in his mouth? Uh I think I've gone delusional.

Charlie's POV

Blah…I don't know what to do! Um…did she just do what I think she did? Well we did it at truth or dare so maybe I don't know…she felt like doing that tongue thing again? I wonder if they do this in France all the time?

Julie's POV

The kiss ended…thank god…I had no fricken clue of what I was doing! Stupid teenage hormones…that kiss did feel kind of good though.

"Uh Charlie, what does this mean?" and then he jumped me…

Author's Note: sorry I haven't update in a while…but did you like? PLEASE review okay? Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger…haha! Sooo as usual the questions are: Do they like each other? Will Adam get some make out sessions too? Um…What do you mean jumped her? Okay well once again REVIEW PLEASE! Ducks4ever fly together :-D

JeNn


	12. All A Girl Can Handle

Charlie's POV

I'm not sure exactly what came over me…but that kiss must have sparked something, because right now I was on my apartment building's roof making out with the Julie Gaffney.

Julie's POV

Charlie was practically on top of me, and I must say I didn't mind it. The blanket was quite comfortable, and I was definitely not in the mood for s'mores and hot coco anymore. WAIT! What am I thinking…okay this has to stop now before something really bad happens! Wow…he really is an animal…I mean duck…oh what the fuck?

Charlie's POV

Surprisingly, I found myself pushing away from Julie. She looked at me with a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and want in her face.

"Um…maybe we should go back down to the apartment?" wait what? Why am I saying this?

"Charlie…thanks," she was smiling at me.

"For what?" sticking my tongue down your throat, taking all your air supply?

"For being a good person and stopping that, but for also being really sweet," okay, well maybe that didn't come out how I thought it would.

Julie's POV

So what to say now? hmmm… I don't know do I?

"Charlie…I think I may like you as more than a friend." He started laughing. WHAT!?? Why is he LAUGHING??

"I…never…would…have…guessed…that!" he said in between his fits of now annoying laughter.

"Really funny, but what are we supposed to do now smart one," I didn't mean to be sarcastic or bitchy, but I knew someone had to say it.

"Well, we could try going out a little…but we have to be secretive about it." He looked down at his feet. We had returned to standing, it seemed safer.

"Okay…but why keep it a secret?" For an instance I saw a smile, but then his face returned to seriousness.

"Well for one, could you even think of the ducks reactions? For two, you would probably, most likely, have to find somewhere else to stay. Plus on top of all that, well…Banksie sort of likes you and he'd murder me." Wow that kid can really talk…wait did he say Banksie, I mean Adam likes me? Yah, I'm thinking secret might be the best now, but I never knew Adam liked me too. A girl can only handle so much…geez

Author's Note: YAY! I finally updated one of my stories. lol. Okay so I own nothing in this story except a few made up people…but it's all cool. Here is my question thing I've become fond of: Does Julie like Adam too? Will everyone find out about Charlie and Julie's new little escapade? What weird summer adventure will the ducks do next? Please review, Thanks. Ducks4ever fly together:-

&Jenn&


End file.
